


Только лучшее (221Б)

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 10:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Шерлок хочет быть лучше ради своего Джона.





	Только лучшее (221Б)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Only You - a 221B](https://archiveofourown.org/works/416075) by [Laurtew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurtew/pseuds/Laurtew). 



Они стали парой всего несколько месяцев тому назад, поэтому когда Шерлок думает о том, что Джон − его бойфренд, он смущается. Никто и никогда его не любил. Были люди, которые его хотели, мирились с ним и даже влюблялись. Некоторые попадались на его образы и маски, но никто и никогда не любил его таким, каким он был на самом деле.

А потом в его жизни появился Джон Ватсон. Замечательный, великолепный и терпеливый Джон, который нередко расстраивался из-за него, но всегда прощал. Джон его любит, даже когда он, как капризный малыш, закатывает истерики. Шерлок не понимает, почему это происходит, но чувствует в сердце благодарное тепло, когда во время громыхающей колкостями и оскорбительными выпадами тирады замечает, что Джон всё ещё смотрит на него так, будто ему повезло находиться рядом с Шерлоком.

И поэтому Шерлок старается обуздывать тот разящий смерч гнева и сарказма, который часто готов вырываться наружу. Но, конечно, он никогда в этом не признается. Иногда для защиты он облачается в словесную броню, используя самые едкие слова из своего лексикона, но в итоге он видит боль в глазах Джона и чувствует себя виноватым. Замолчав, он вздыхает, а потом обнимает Джона. Извинения − это не то, в чём он хорош, но Джон, кажется, всё понимает; обняв в ответ, он прижимается к его неистово бьющемуся сердцу. Да, Шерлок по-своему пытается сделать их отношения лучше, потому что его Джон заслуживает только лучшего.


End file.
